


Jeremy wouldn't like someone like you

by Wolf_cub200



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Body Possession, He looks like Jeremy, M/M, Squip is a bad boi, Squiped Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 04:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_cub200/pseuds/Wolf_cub200
Summary: Michael was an easy person to imitate for the S.Q.U.I.P. it had access to all of his memories, and his personality traits. Plus it only had to act like Michael in front of Jeremy which made it 20 times easier.





	Jeremy wouldn't like someone like you

Michael gazed at the Jeremy look-alike in the corner of his room. It glared at him with cold electric blue eyes. "I don't know why you insist on wearing those hideous clothes" The S.Q.U.I.P. continued "Jeremy would never d-" 

Michael cut him short "Jeremy would never date someone who wears the same thing everyday" he pouted "I know, Geez"

"More specifically Jeremy has no desire to date someone like you" It explained "I have the knowledge of many possibilities, but none of them show you being able to win his love naturally"

"Yah I know, that's kinda why I got you" Michael replied dully

"Even with my help it doesn't change the fact that Jeremy is a straight male" It paused "Meaning that even with the help of a super computer, you can't change his sexual orientation"

Before Michael could answer the S.Q.U.I.P. yelled out "BUT" startling Michael, "If you give him a S.Q.U.I.P. of his own it could "purswaid" him to fall in love with you"

"What do you mean "purswaid him", that's not how love works" Michael argued.

"If you won't comply I'll have to do it for you" the S.Q.U.I.P. stated with a devious smirk. "It's in my programming to improve your life by any means necessary" 

Michael's vision went dark as he was forced out of control, he was now a passenger in his own body with the S.Q.U.I.P. as the driver.

"Let's get started" the S.Q.U.I.P. said clenching Michael's hands into fists. 

Without Michael's consistent protesting the S.Q.U.I.P. was free to do whatever it pleased. 

It obtained another 400 dollar S.Q.U.I.P. for free, by breaking into Rich's locker the next day.

Michael was an easy person to imitate for the S.Q.U.I.P. it had access to all of his memories, and his personality traits. Plus it only had to act like Michael in front of Jeremy which made it 20 times easier.

At the end of the school day the bell rang, and "Michael" rushed to Jeremy's last class. They had each other's schedule memorized, because they wanted to be able to have a idea of where they were in case of an emergency.

"Michael" waited outside of the classroom for Jeremy to walk out, Jeremy was taking a but longer than usual.

Jeremy came out of his classroom putting an end to "Michael's" waiting. "Hey Jere" "Michael" greeted snaking "his" arm around the taller boy's waist.

"Hey M-michael" Jeremy replied happy to see his friend after the day of hell, also known as school, was over.

"How were your classes dude" "Michael" asked as they walked out of the school and into "his" P.T Cruiser.

"Pretty shitty, my t-teacher gave us a quiz...that I'm pretty sure I f-failed" Jeremy said sadly

"And then h-he gave us four extra pages of work b-because none of us got the c-concept of the le-lesson" Jeremy finished in an angry tone.

"What a dick" "Michael" replied in a slightly dull tone starting to drive to his house.

"Sooooooo Michael what are your plans for today" Jeremy asked in a peppy tone.

"Michael" perked up and replied "I actually found this new drug thing that you should try"

Jeremy looked unsure about this "Umm a-are you s-sure thats uhhh a-a g-good idea M-michael" 

"It's just fine Jere I should know, I tried it myself" "Michael" reassured "his" best friend.

"Okay Michael i-i trust y-you". "Michael" smirked

'so trusting'

~~~~~~

At this moment Jeremy held a grey oblong pill, in the palm of his hand. With a bottle of green mountain dew in the other.

"It's perfectly safe bro I swear" "Michael's" reassurance helped Jeremy to calm down.

"O-okay Michael, but I s-swear to God if y-you are poisening m-me I'll haunt y-you and make y-youre life h-hell"

Jeremy placed the pill at the back of his mouth, and swallowed it with the mountain dew.

Nothing happened for a while and the two boys sat there in silence. It wasn't until Jeremy opened his mouth to speak that the S.Q.U.I.P. activated.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Jeremy screamed holding his head in pain. Both of them were lucky that they were the only ones in the Mell residence.

All of a suddenly Jeremy's screaming stopped and the pain in his head completely vanished.

He opened his mouth to speak but was silenced when he heard Michael's voice say

"Up, up, down, down, left, right, A" 

Jeremy's free will was gone and left in his place was an imitation of him.

With no insecurities or flaws.

Fears or doubts

"Jeremy" smiled and hugged Michael

Michal had regained control of his own body soon after the S.Q.U.I.P. took control of Jeremy.

"Jeremy what happening" he asked confused out of his mind

"Jeremy" shushed Michael with a kiss to his lips. 

"He" whispered

 

"Michael I love you"


End file.
